ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Hatake Chihiro
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Chihiro 'Character Last Name'Edit Hatake 'IMVU Username'Edit SaphireAngelWings HatakeChihiro 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Chi Chibi Chipmunk (Nobu Akimichi's pet name for her.) Little Hatake (Azuresato Ryu's Pet name for her) 'Age'Edit 12 ''Date of BirthEdit ''11/08/191-AN '' 'Gender'Edit ''Female 'Ethnicity'Edit Japanese 'Height' Edit 4"3' inches. 'Weight' Edit 63 lbs 'Blood Type'Edit O+ 'Occupation'Edit Student 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit Bear Claw: '' A four line, scratch like scar on her left thigh from a bear claw attack when she was five years old in the Land of Snow outskirts.'' 'Affiliation'Edit Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit When she was small Chihiro was a shy, kind hearted and quiet girl. She kept to herself but always had a smile on her face no matter the situation. She was the type of person who would give half her food to a small stray dog and shelter it from the rain or put a bandage on a bear cub regardless of it's mothers thought on it.Because of her kindness in sharing her food she ended up eating half of what she needed and her growth slowed down considirably, making her very short and light for her age. As she got older she became rough, explosive and short tempered. She became a very tense person that is always on edge and second guessing peoples intentions. She will not open up to just anyone and even then keeps most things to herself. She constantly pushes herself to her limit to try and surpass her weakness of being small. To prove that great things do come in small packages. Whether she shows you through her hard work, or a punch in the face is up to you and how you treat her. 'Behaviour'Edit For the most part she is a friendly, outgoing, determined, dedicated and bright girl. A girl who is a bit of a book worm when it comes to training and studying to become a better, stronger and faster kunoichi. When in a group situation she tends to simply follow orders instead of giving them out but will not second think speaking her opinions on them. Regardless of this, she can function very efficiantly on a mission and eventually follows the order if solid reasons are shown to her for following them. In other words she asks a lot of questions. Thanks to her cousins hostil, defesnsive and sometimes moraly questionable attitute towards her, thinking she is simply a stalker or persistant pupil instead of a blood related person, she is very quiet is when she is around boys and men in general. She resorts to simple answers if she ever needs to talk to one, that includes: senseis, senpais and elders. Even so, in her mind respect is univesal and age does not excuse a lack of it. She tends to hold a grudge, is vengeful and does not easily forgive. She believes that trust is earned not owed and will get even with someone. Will easily be led by her feelings and will not stop or quit until she meets her goal. This drive includes venturing into dangerous situations, taking questionable decisions and risky moves. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit 'Summoning'Edit TBW 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Hatake 'Ninja Class 'Edit Academy Student 'Element One'Edit Earth 'Element Two'Edit 'Weapon of choice'Edit ((Family heirloom perhaps? this field is mostly reserved for later life and editting in your bio when you achieve Chuunin or Jounin. Perhaps when you become a member of the Yonshi Seven.)) 'Strengths'Edit Chackra Manipulation Stamina Speed 'Weaknesses'Edit Strength Taijutsu Fuinjutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 10 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 11 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 8 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0 Total: 50 'Jutsu List'Edit Academy Jutsu ( E-Rank ) : Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Clone Technique Rope Escape Technique Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu 'Allies'Edit Yonshigakure 'Enemies'Edit Enemies and intruders of the vilage. 'Background Information'Edit Chihiro's life began in Yukigakure, The Land Of Snow, on a particularly chilly august morning 192 AN . She was born into the Hatake Clan whom had flourished in this land for many generations. Some males in this clan had come to have a genetically incomplete sharingan in their left eye, resembling Konohagakure's Copy Ninja: Hatake Kakashi. Although far from the godly Sharingan eyes of the Uchiha Clan, the hatakes single Sharingan had become a physical aid into the mastery of many skills. However, this genetic blessing found no resting place on this childs small frail form. No female in the history of the Uchiha had ever activated the Sharingan eyes, the Hatake women were no exception. In her early years she was a spirited, active and bright little girl. She interacted with nature and took part in daring activities, the kind her parents saw as way too dangerous for a child. One such activity was running off into the snow to play tag with polar bear cubs. At the age of five, one of these play sessions ended in the cubs mother nipping and clawing at Chihiro. Her quick reflexes and small size managed to spare her life and leave her with a claw like scar on her left hip. The incident did little to dampen her daredevil soul, she continued to play with the cubs, earning their mothers trust in the end. She came to be called Bakuchiku (Firecracker) because of all her energy and mischevousness as well as her explosive attitude when she was belittled for being small. She became a very short fused person who punches first and asks questions later. She was always looking for a way to make herself stronger and faster. During her many adventures she over heard people talking about a young Hatake who had great potential. Setsuko Hatake. Later at the age of 7 she heard from her parents that that same boy was her cousin, they had praised his potential to awaken the Hatake Sharingan. This made her jelouse and determined to do the same, even if it was impossible. She had searched for the boy and learned as much as possible about him, to the point of stalking him. No matter how harsh his tactics were to throw her off his tracks or how good he was at hiding, she would eventually pick up the trail again. Until one day the boy left Yukigakure. Chihiro, now 10 years old followed him through blizzards on his journey to another Village, Yonshigakure. There were dozens of conflicts and arguments but eventually he caved in to her request and let her stay to join the village academy. Two years have passed since then and after much studying and training, with a few ungraceful moments, she passed the academy test and became a genin of Yonshigakure. With this new title came a new goal and motivation. She wanted to become the first female medical nin of the Hatake clan and a skilled kunoichi. Roleplaying Library Event: Graduation Exam Training: Garding a Gate 1 Team Soudai: Dango Meet n Greet Casual: You Gotta Love Your Family The Power of Words Category:Genin Category:Team Soudai